Warriors Survivors Misc Version
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: 20 warriors. 5 teams. 1 island. 1 winner for 1 million prey. Who will win. Story might be a little better than summary. Tigerstar is host. If you want pairings, you get pairings
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Author: Welcome to my new show called Warriors Survivors. Inspired by someone, and I hope it won't be crappy. No, I'm kidding. This is probably one of the most crappiest fanfics in this archive.**

**Jayfeather: He is annoying.**

**Author: I do not own warrior cats, Erin Hunter does. That was the disclaimer. On with my new show.**

**Jayfeather: WAIT!**

Tigerstar mutters "Welcome to the Island... I'm very PLEASED that you could make it to watch this from your television instead on this island. I can HARDLY contain my excitement. We are here at an island most people of the world don't know exist. Any warrior cat doesn't know this place at all and they would be landing here soon for the contest. Why you ask, because right now, we will be having a large contest where warrior characters will be surviving till the final day. The winner will be winning 1,000,000 cat money. It's enough to buy you a lifetime supply of prey. There will be 20 contestants. Hidden cameras are everywhere. The contestants will be viewed via cameras. Let's check on some of them while I bounce with excitement. Sarcasm might be included... Whatever that means..."

**Camera changes to show a primitive kind of balloon...**

A voice spoke "Great, were almost here"

Another voice replies to the speaker "Why do I have to be stuck with you, Ashfur? I thought you were dead"

Ashfur replies back "Look, I have no idea either, but I heard something about a million prey so that's why I'm joining this so-called contest, Berrynose"

Berrynose smiles and replies "That's why I'm joining too"

Berrynose walks around the small space and accidentally trips over a rope.

Ashfur looks down to see a crate falling down the shore and said "That thing seems important."

Berrynose looks down and replies "We probably won't need it."

An elderly voice growled "Quiet down. I'm trying to sleep here."

Ashfur sighed and spoke "Why do you have to be here Rosetail."

**Camera changes to show another balloon...**

A male voice spoke "Father, don't you just enjoy it when you're away from the clans and relaxing?"

The father replied "It's okay, let's just hope there are some attractive she-cats out there... Are you eating those cheese crackers again?"

The son growled "Come on, I haven't eaten it for ten hours then I saw Onestar eating it awhile ago."

The father was silent for some moments and replies "Breezepelt, you slept without eating in your sleep, courtesy of some Windclan apprentices and after you woke up you saw Onestar eating the cheese crackers.

Breezepelt replied angrily "TEN HOURS! ... TEN HOURS!" and he went back to eating his cheese crackers.

Crowfeather muttered "At least we're almost on the island.

**Camera changes screen again...**

On a swaying air balloon, an orange tom screams "HOLLYLEAF! ICECLOUD! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!"

Hollyleaf spoke calmly "Lionblaze, calms down. We're not going to die with this speed."

Icecloud nervously speaks "Lionblaze, just in case one of us doesn't make it, I want to tell you that-"

Lionblaze trips and falls over screaming.

Icecloud and Hollyleaf looks down.

_SFX - Splash_

Hollyleaf calmly said "Don't worry, he landed on water."

Icecloud "Why and how did that happen?"

**On another balloon...**

A female voice spoke "That looked a lot like Lionblaze... Right Blackstar"

Blackstar replied "Hmph. Even Thunderclan is here, were almost on land. Remember, as long as one of us wins, it's good enough."

The female voice replied "Yeah, it's enough to feed us for a lot of moons. Looks like Riverclan is here too."

Blackstar grunted "Might as well use Tigerheart's experience here. Once we're down there, we'll find him, Tawnypelt."

**Shore...**

A female voice spoke "Willowshine, we should have found the others awhile ago. We already landed yet we can't find the others."

Willowshine poked her way out of a bush and replies"Mistystar, I'm sure that we're going to be able to find some of them soon."

Mistystar asked "Willowshine, there is something coming towards us that looks like the floating thing we rode on."

Willowshine gleefully replied "Oh good, more cats are coming."

They hear Ashfur and Berrynose screaming.

Berrynose screams "ROSETAIL! YOU CUT OFF THE ROPE! WE'RE FALLING!"

Rosetail muttered "I'm trying to sleep here."

Ashfur shrieked "THIS IS JUST GREAT! MY chance to live again and I'm going to die more quickly!"

Berrynose cried "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Mistystar nervously spoke "They might hit us with the falling thing. We should run away."

Willowshine replied "Hey, what are the odds that they might hit us. Besides, I'm the luckiest cat in all of the clans. Remember the time when I saved some warrior's life? I think I even spread luck."

Mistystar replied "Just to be safe." And Mistystar runs away.

Willowshine said to herself "What are the odds that I get hit by that." And she got hit by the ramming transportation.

**Somewhere in the forest...**

Mistystar runs out of a bush and muttered "This is a safe spot... Probably safer than the other place."

A coconut falls on her.

Mistyfoot grumbled "Or not."

A voice spoke "Want me to help you?"

Mistystar looks around and replied "Tigerheart?"

Tigerheart leaped down from a branch and said "Yup. I've been here for awhile. Come on, I'll bring you to him where the show starts."

**Somewhere near the shore...**

A voice spoke amidst the shadows "Tigerstar, I found some of them. Apparently, Willowshine is unconscious but she's just fine... Ashfur and Berrynose are just having a small mental breakdown... The others aren't here yet, they're on the other side in the small camp... Ok, ok I'll call them and bring them there already... Yes, I still know every spot here like I was born here or something... Bye, father..."

**At the camp...**

Three cats pads around.

One ginger she-cat spoke "Dustpelt, we have eaten a lot of food here already yet we can't find where the contest is."

Dustpelt licks his ice cream and spoke "Let me finish the ice cream first Sandstorm."

Another she-cat spoke "Sandstorm, let's just leave Dustpelt and find where it is."

Sandstorm growled "Are you kidding me Moonflower? Last time we left him here, a VERY large disaster caused all of us most of our mouse tails. That's why we're trying to find that contest to win more mouse tails."

Dustpelt screams "AUUUUUUUUGH! BRAINFREEZE! AAUUUUUUUUUGH!"

_SFX – Silence with the occasional screaming of Dustpelt._

Moonflower spoke "Let's go find them already."

**Shore...**

A soft voice spoke "Leafstar? You're the leader of Skyclan?"

Leafstar replied "Yes. I have a lot to explain but right now times are tough and our clan has to go on drastic measures just to survive. So that is why I'm joining this contest for food."

The same voice replied "If Dustpelt was here he would have mocked you. Let's find them then."

Another voice spoke "I got fishes!"

Leafstar said "Dibs on first fish."

The cat with the fishes spoke again "Yup. I, Graystripe the great, have brought you fish. The fishes are brought to you by Half-Thunderclan and Half-Riverclan warrior Graystripe."

Leafstar asked herself "I wonder how my clan is doing."

**Sky Clan Camp...**

Echosong spoke from the highrock "Cats of Skyclan. Drought is coming and our prey are hardly feeding us anymore."

She is interrupted by murmuring from her clanmates.

Echosong shrieked "FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP INTERRUPTING ME! ... We should take drastic risks now... We shall make a movie and post it on youtube so we can be like Justin Bieber."

Every other cat screams in horror, Echosong included.

A kit spoke to its mother after crying "I don't want to be that twoleg that was mocking us."

A Skyclan warrior spoke "Is this suppose to be a lame make-up joke so you can entertain or interest the audience?"

_SFX – Silence_

Echosong broke the silence "Maybe."

**Shore...**

Rosetail chokes on fish.

Berrynose screamed "I SWEAR! I DID NOT ATTEMPT TO FEED ROSETAIL FISH!"

Ashfur screamed back "WELL SHUT UP AND FIND SOMETHING TO DISLODGE THE FISH!"

Willowshine groggily woke up.

Willowshine asked "Uhh, what happened?"

Berrynose hits her head with a branch.

Willowshine falls unconscious.

Ashfur asked "Did I just hear Willowshine waking up?"

Berrynose hesitantly spoke "Umm. No."

Ashfur muttered "That's a bummer. She'll be the only one to be able to help us."

Rosetail spits out a fish and sighs.

Ashfur speaks to Berrynose "Quick Berrynose, Willowshine is probably still alive but Rosetail won't be able to leave. Get me a shovel, we have to bury her and prevent any info that reveals she is dead-"

Berrynose interrupted "And we killed her."

Ashfur continued "Get me a shovel now."

Rosetail

**Author's room...**

**Firestar: Author, shouldn't you be focusing on the plot first?**

**Author: That is a good point. BUT, I need to focus on each character and give them personality types I want... And I want it to be interesting and provide humour...**

**Firestar: Ok...**

**Where Tigerstar is...**

Tigerstar speaks "Hello and welcome back to the starting point of every victory... Maybe that's not what I meant... Tigerheart and Mistystar are already here... Not doing anything... Except for Mistystar being a too scared 'that's too deadly' cat."

Mistystar hissed "I am just being overcautious. There's no such thing as being too cautious."

Tigerstar growled back "Yes there is."

Mistystar growled "No there's not."

Tigerstar turned back to the camera "I have no interest in this show since no one will die... Every other warrior cat that has joined this contest had been revealed... The contestants are Dustpelt, Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, Tawnypelt, Leafstar, Rosetail, Willowshine, Berrynose, Icecloud, Ferncloud, Graystripe, Moonflower, Lionblaze, Ashfur, Tigerheart, Blackstar, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Mistystar and Hawkfrost... And I really hope they won't be here until the next day..."

A balloon crashes through the site.

Hollyleaf emerges out calmly speaking "I told you we weren't going to die. I know everything about the field of wind... I meant I'm smart."

Icecloud emerges out violently shaking.

Tigerstar spoke again "That leaves us sixteen more contestants to find their way here... Then I'll explain the rules, then we're going to demolish the small camp near here and we're going to abandon them here in the nowhere land for the sake of the contest... That's interesting."

Mistystar meowed to Hollyleaf "Quick Hollyleaf! We have to set the floating thing to leave! I don't want to be here."

Hollyleaf hissed back "I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Icecloud meowed softly "I wish Lionblaze is okay..."

Tigerstar growled "And we will be watching as the others make their way here."

Willowshine groaned "The pain... I might be the clan's unluckiest cat.

**Shore...**

Lionblaze gags and coughs out water "I'm alive... I'm alive..."

Breezepelt growled "Father, why do we have to save this cat?"

Crowfeather meowed back "Making alliances is the best ways to win contests. Let's use each other's backs."

Breezepelt smiles and approaches Lionblaze.

Crowfeather growled "No, I do not mean to pull out his spinal cord."

Lionblaze spoke "Hi dad... I'm heading for the contest... BUT FIRST, must bring herbs! For emergency!" and he runs off.

Blackstar and Tawnypelt approaches them.

Tawnypelt spoke "Lately, he's been addicted to herbs."

Blackstar growled "Let's just find them already."

Crowfeather meowed "We'll accept to team up with you for awhile."

**Somewhere...**

Lionblaze muttered "Darn it, I'm lost again. But it's better to be lost then to be alive."

Graystripe shouted "HI LIONBLAZE!"

Lionblaze screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Graystripe screams back "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lionblaze screams again "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Graystripe screams back "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lionblaze screams again "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Graystripe screams back "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both of them stops when Leafstar and another she-cat comes out of a bush.

Lionblaze meowed "Other than Graystripe and Ferncloud, do I know you?"

Leafstar replied "I'm Leafstar, the leader of Skyclan, no time to talk about it, nothing else to say either. Let's find where the contest is already.

"We really have to go there now, it's almost sunhigh." commented Lionblaze.

"There you cats are." Spoke a voice.

Graystripe meowed "Hawkfrost? You've died?"

Hawkfrost leaps down from a tree branch.

Hawkfrost replied "Well, I'm right here. So I'm obviously a-"

"A zombie!" Graystripe interrupted "EVERYONE RUN!"

Lionblaze, Leafstar and Ferncloud ran into different directions."

Hawkfrost grunted "Could a zombie do this?" And he throws a pebble at Graystripe's eyes.

Graystripe growled "Ow. Yeah."

Hawkfrost replied "How about this." And he trips Graystripe.

Graystripe hissed "Owww. Yeah."

Hawkfrost seemingly annoyed, replied "How about this." and smashed a bottle on Graystripe's head.

Graystripe growled "Oww. Yeah."

Hawkfrost growled back "How about this?" aims for Graystripe's head with an axe.

Graystripe meowed "Wait, wait. You know what, you might not exactly be a zombie."

Hawkfrost sighed in frustration and replied "That's what I've been trying to tell you mousebrain. Come on, I'll lead you to the others, they're already on the starting point."

**Somewhere else...**

Berrynose meowed "Do you think anyone will notice?"

Ashfur replied "Her head is the only thing that is covered with soil. Yes, no one would notice."

Berrynose sighed in relief as Ashfur makes a face palm.

"You know that Rosetail is just sleeping." Sandstorm said from behind them.

Ashfur replies "She's not at all dead Sandstorm."

After Rosetail rises from the soil covering her, Ashfur, Berrynose, Dustpelt and Moonflower runs away screaming about zombie Rosetail.

Willowshine wakes up and speaks "Ouch, that hurts. Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm replies "Hello Willowshine, it's nice to see you. Sorry if my warriors knocked you out in accident. Anyway, we should head for where the contest is."

Willowshine yawns and meowed"I think so too. Mistystar won't be happy if her medicine cat isn't with her."

Sandstorm meowed to Rosetail "Let's go Rosetail. Mistystar is already here."

Rosetail stares at her and moaned "Braains. Braains."

Sandstorm and Willowshine shrieked and runs to the forest.

Rosetail laughs "That worked out pretty well. Hey guys wait up." She said to herself as she chases them.

**Contest start...**

Dustpelt snickered "Zo-zo-zombie... Rose-tail... Zo-zo-zombie Rosetail."

Tigerstar replied "Yes, Dustpelt. Rosetail is now a dead cat that came back to life haunting us, and she still speaks clearly. Here comes the rest of you."

Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Blackstar and Tawnypelt comes in through a bush.

"So you're telling me that I am somehow related to you?" Breezepelt asked Tawnypelt.

Tigerstar speaks "I prefer silence as I introduce everyone here..."

_SFX – Silence_

Tigerstar growled "As I was saying, here are the list of contestants. But... I will be showing them next time. See you tomorrow or so. Good night."

Mistystar muttered "

**Author – Reviews will be highly appreciated weather I should continue or not.**

**(^^) - Please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2 Survivor and Staff

**Shadus: I honestly forgot to update here.**

**Disclaimer: He does not own warriors.**

**Shadus: Poor Jayfeather, crazy Lionblaze, smart Hollyleaf. What will those three uncover? I don't hate Graystripe, I'm just adding humour to this.**

**Day 2**

Tigerstar: Hello welcome back to the much more interesting Warriors Survivors.

Ferncloud: You look much more calm and happier than last time.

Tigerstar: Now that our secret manager has told what will happen next, I'm happy for myself.

Sandstorm: Who's the secret host?

Squirrelflight on a screen: MEE!

Tigerstar: You were called secret for a reason, dammit. Anyway, were all going to leave you on this island for several days now.

Mistystar: Is it almost working?

Hollyleaf: It's almost done, we can leave this place soon.

Rosetail: Finally a good place to scratch. *scratches thing/hot air balloon*

Hollyleaf: ...

Mistystar: ...

Hollyleaf: Almost... 1/8 done.

Mistystar: Drat.

Tigerstar: After I introduce you all. First up, Mistystar, the one that is born a leader.

SFX – Applause.

Mistystar: Oh thanks guys. That's such a high praise!

Tigerstar: Who is to overcautious.

Mistystar: They still like me.

Hollyleaf: Still trying to fix this thing.

Tigerstar: Next up, Graystripe, the fail leader!

Graystripe: WOOHOO!

SFX – silence

Graystripe: Thank you so much. They appreciate me so much that they're speechless.

Ashfur: They sure are.

Berrynose: Is he worse than Lionblaze?

Ashfur: They're almost the same.

Berrynose: I wonder why Leafpool had kits with Crowfeather.

Breezepelt: *stops eating*

Tigerstar: Next up, Moonflower.

Moonflower: LALALALALALA!

Tigerstar: The annoyer 500.

Blackstar: You have no idea how worse having the annoying orange sing beside you for an hour.

Tawnypelt: Annoying?

Blackstar: *gasp* how did you know?

Tigerstar: Next up, the real one that is born and prophesied to be a leader. The master of landscapes.

Blackstar: Me.

Tigerstar: The fastest thinker and runner.

Crowfeather: Me.

Tigerstar: The commander of greatness.

Blackstar and Crowfeather: Me.

Tigerstar: The Emperor of awesome. Man, I hate being forced to read the script.

Squirrelflight TV: Just do it.

Icecloud: That would be me. How do you feel now that you're going to lose to a she-cat?

Hawkfrost: I don't know, you tell me...

Icecloud: ...

Hawkfrost: I got to stop taking lessons from Darkstripe.

**Flashback...**

Darkstripe: You're so fat, the doctor said that you ought to drop some pounds *laughs* you know, for health issues.

**Reality...**

Tigerstar: - Leafstar.

Hawkfrost, Crowfeather, Icecloud and Blackstar: WHAT?

Icecloud: Now can you tell me how is it to feel to lose to a she-cat?

Hawkfrost: I don't know you tell me... That actually worked!

Blackstar: How could she be the perfect leader?

Tigerheart: I don't know. But she IS kinda attractive.

Blackstar: *smacks Tigerheart*

Tigerheart: Ow. Sorry, I promise I won't desire to mate with another leader that is several months older than me even though she looks young but she is in a different clan made by a kittypet called Firestar.

Blackstar: Grrr. *looks at Leafstar* Hmmm.

Tigerstar: Next, Ferncloud, the one that can easily hunt down spies and tricksters.

Ferncloud: The secret was up already. Dammit, now those tricksters know me.

Tigerstar: Next up, the hot tempered one-

Tawnypelt: Blackstar.

Blackstar: You seriously think that's me?

Tawnypelt and Tigerheart: Yeah.

Tigerheart: I mean no.

Blackstar: Just don't tell anyone about it.

Tawnypelt: Don't worry, I won't tell Rowanclaw we mated last night.

Tigerstar: You two realize I have to stop and inform you that you are worldwide speaking and no one can hide what they say.

Tawnypelt: * * * *

**At Shadowclan...**

Rowanclaw watching TV: ! WHY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey Applefur, want to make out?

Applefur: Sure.

**Survivor Island...**

Tigerstar: As I was saying-

Lionblaze: HERBS!

Tigerstar: As I was saying-

Rosetail: Be quiet, I'm sleeping.

Tigerstar: As I was say- *grabs tranquilizer and shoot Graystripe*

Graystripe: The grate Gray- *falls asleep*

Tigerstar: You're all predicta-

Dustpelt: COOKIE!

Tigerstar: EVERYONE SHUTUP!

Everyone except Rosetail: *murmur* blah blah blah.

Rosetail: Quiet!

Everyone: Silence.

Tigerstar: The easily annoyed one is Crowfeather.

Crowfeather: What do I get?

Tigerstar: Nothing.

Crowfeather: K... See, I'm not that hot tempered.

Breezepelt: So is it okay if I tell you that I burned down your favorite book?

Crowfeather: YOU!

Tigerstar: Next up, Brainzilla of all warriors the smartest of the smarts, Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf: Busy fixing the parachute.

Tigerstar: May I say to you that if you win, you can travel to the past to meet with the smartest twolegs.

Hollyleaf: I'm here.

Tigerstar: Next up, Blackstar.

Blackstar: Don't I get some cool nicknames?

Tigerstar: It says an important info that your names should just be pronounced Blackstar, not Blackstar the leader or anything else. The manager just wanted your name to be Blackstar.

Blackstar: Dammit.

Tigerstar: Next up, the guardian of the forest... Dammit, Darkstripe, stop scribbling in the papers. Next one is the jungle cat warrior, my grandson, Tigerheart.

Tigerheart: Yay!

Tigerstar: Next one, the one with the common sense.

Berrynose: That will surely be me.

Ashfur: I bet it's me.

Berrynose: I bet you one mousetail it's me.

Ashfur: Bet is on.

Tigerstar: Sandstorm.

Ashfur: Bet's off.

Berrynose: Old granny is-

Sandstorm: *throws a pebble at Berrynose*

Berrynose: OW! MY EYE!

Ashfur: Hang on, I'll save you. *performs CPR on Berrynose*

Berrynose: You piece of mouse dung! There's a pebble in my eye! *continues screaming*

Icecloud: Want me to kiss you so it can heal?

Berrynose: I'm Okay.

Icecloud: MY WHOLE LIFE IS OVER!

Berrynose: *waits till Icecloud left* OW! MY EYE!

Ashfur: I just need something sharp. It could be this wooden stake or the Fox trap.

Berrynose: OW! *continues screaming*

Lionblaze: *sinister smile* this would be all over soon.

Berrynose and Ashfur: gulp.

Lionblaze: *uses herb on Berrynose*

Berrynose: Spicy! *screams and runs around*

Lionblaze: Pebble problem fixed.

Tigerstar: Good job son.

Lionblaze: *evil glare*

Tigerstar: Next one is Lionblaze, he's a herb addict. That's all I can say.

Lionblaze: HERBS RULE!

Berrynose: HEEEELP! *runs past*

Icecloud: I'll help you! *chases Berrynose*

Tigerstar: Next ones are Icecloud, the hopelessly romantic one, Berrynose and Ashfur, naive but both of them are sane.

Tawnypelt: What about us father?

Tigerstar: Yeah, I won't be wasting time anymore. Next are Tawnypelt, a great fighter, and Willowshine the unlucky one.

Willowshine: That is so true. *an anvil falls on her* how did this happen?

Tigerstar: Next up, my favorite son-

Squirrelflight TV: Brambleclaw isn't here.

Tigerstar: Not him. I meant Hawkfrost, the cunning, intelligent, a great warriors and hunter and full of secrets. And none of you are aware of it.

Breezepelt and Willowshine: Huh?

Tigerstar: Nothing. Next up, the idiot, I'm sure everyone agrees to this, Dustpelt.

Dustpelt: NYANYANYA!

Ferncloud: This happened to him because he ate a grenade.

Lionblaze and Willowshine: I'll catch a grenade for you!

Tigerstar: The annoying piece of * * * * is next. Rosetail.

Rosetail: QUIET! *sleeps*

Tigerstar: That's everyone.

Breezepelt: Forgetting someone?

Tigerstar: No.

Breezepelt: You forgot to introduce me!

Tigerstar: Fine, the annoying piece of fat, Breezepelt.

Breezepelt: Wow.

Tigerstar: Now here it is.

Everybody turns to twolegs.

Dustpelt: I HAVE FINGERS!

Tigerstar: First, you'll all be twolegs and will be living in different sections of this large island. Every day, two teams will do challenges as the other two relax or work. There would also be teams with five members each. First team is Leafstar, Hollyleaf, Tawnypelt, Sandstorm and Tigerheart. A really great team.

Leafstar, Tawnypelt: Yeah!

Tigerheart: WOOHOO!

Hawkfrost: Looks like this will be an easy win.

Hollyleaf: I prefer not to strain my voice. I might need it on a challenge.

Tigerstar: Second is Mistystar, Willowshine,

Icecloud, Hawkfrost, and Graystripe, all are somewhat related to water except for Icecloud unless you count her tears that always make a flood.

Icecloud: I know how to swim Berrynose since I always practice in my flood of tears! I'll save you from your gruesome pain!

Mistystar: My team's a failure. But with my instincts, I'll lead them to victory!

Hawkfrost and Graystripe to each other: You!

Graystripe: Zombie!

Mothwing and Willowshine: EEP!

Mothwing: *jumps on tree branch*

Willowshine: *jumps on air and falls down* Ow.

Hawkfrost: IDIOTS!

Tigerstar: Third team, Berrynose, Ashfur, Crowfeather, Breezepelt and Blackstar. Failure.

Blackstar: You got to be * * * *ting me. This is worse than Mistystar's team.

Mistystar: HAHA!

Berrynose: THE PAIN!

Ashfur: I'm going to find water!

Crowfeather: Just plain annoying.

Breezepelt: All of them are annoying.

Tigerstar: Fourth team, Rosetail, Dustpelt, Lionblaze, Moonflower and Ferncloud.

Rosetail: *snores*

Dustpelt: Haha*pokes snail* Hehe.

Lionblaze: *whistles innocently as Berrynose runs by*

Moonflower: LABABABA! Time to lead the team to victory!

Ferncloud: At least I could assist everyone here.

Tigerstar: Now think of team-

Lionblaze: Here it is *waves a flag resembling a lion*

Tigerstar: -name.

Lionblaze: Aww.

Team one: STAR TEAM!

Team two except for Icecloud: RIVERWALKER TEAM!

Icecloud: LOVERS!

Everyone: ...

Icecloud: *cries*

Third Team: *prepares to say it*

Tigerstar: Third Team is the Last team.

Third team: (Ones that are in good standing) hey.

Fourth team: Tigerstar is awesome TEAM!

Tigerstar: Fourth team gets ¼ part of the map of this island!

Moonflower: Aren't I a genius?

Other: Yeah. Sure. Uh-hu.

Tigerstar: I'm leaving. *rides a helicopter conveniently placed beside him awhile ago* enjoy your days here. *looks on mirror* man do I look good as a twoleg.

Human Squirrelflight on helicopter: Umm, the manager won't like this.

Tigerstar: What is happening?

Squirrelflight: This. *shows screen*

**Screen shows...**

Ashfur: I'll get some water. *grabs barrel and chases Berrynose* Here Berrynose. *splashes Berrynose with barrel*

Berrynose: *coughs* its gasoline!

Everybody else: Mouse dung.

SFX – Explosion.

**Helicopter...**

Tigerstar: That's one heck of an explosion. The manager is probably watching this so he'll probably here right-

Human Scourge: *clings on helicopter* I'm here, sorry I'm late. There were fan girls after me and I have to lose them before I get here.

Tigerstar: Yup. How did you get here? Jumped?

Scourge: Human cannon. Come on, let's find the workers there and the survivors of the survivors for the Warriors Survivors.

Tigerstar: Well folks, tune in next time on Warriors! *camera zooms out* Survivors! *camera fades black*

**Shadus Krifetalon: Poor warrior cats. Don't worry, they survived. Tune in next time, reviews highly motivate me. The more reviews, the more faster I'll update on this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Challenge of Shelter Search

**Shadus: Ah! I haven't updated on this! Sorry! Well, I'll continue now!**

**Ashfur: The author does not own Warriors.**

**Yukkureimu: Yu!**

**Ashfur: Nor this severed head called Yukkuri. *looks at it* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Shadus: *smacks Ashfur with a bat* that's the disclaimer, now to the show.**

**Yukkuri: Watch it easy!**

Helicopter approaches the crater formed by an explosion.

Human Tigerstar: I guess they got blasted to different places?

Human Squirrelflight: That's great! Their next challenge would be able to be started then!

Human Scourge: Preparations completed, I'll announce it to them after... After we find the first team that has all competitors alive.

The helicopter flies off to the west side of the island.

{Scenery Change}

Mistystar: My beautiful fur. Burned because of some IDIOTS!

Ashfur: So what do we do now that we are here in the island?

Berrynose: I think we should talk to our team.

Blackstar: ...

Mistystar: Your team sucks! Haha!

Blackstar: Yours too!

Mistystar: Not as much as yours!

Blackstar: At least my team is not full of psychos and most of them are just quite stupid.

Ashfur, Berrynose, Crowfeather and Breezepelt: Heeey!

Mistystar: Ha! My team doesn't even have a psycho.

Graystripe: Zombie!

Hawkfrost: Again for the ten millionth time, and I have been counting, I AM NOT A FREAKING ZOMBIE!

Graystripe: So you're alive?

Hawkfrost: Yes!

Graystripe: Icecloud, Hawkfrost is alive!

Icecloud: SLEEP WITH ME AND HAVE KITS!

Hawkfrost: What?

Icecloud: *glomps Hawkfrost* LOVED!

Hawkfrost: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs off*

Icecloud: *gives chase* good idea! You find where we can sleep!

Mothwing: WAAAH! I KNEW IS HOULD HAVE BEEN VERY CAUTIOUS FROM THE VERY START! WAAAH! *continues crying*

Graystripe: Reminds me of fond memories.

Mistyfoot: See!

Blackstar: ...

Ashfur: Mistyfoot...

Crowfeather: We value your wise *cough* idiot *cough* choices.

Berrynose: -And we don't want to hurt your feelings by laughing at your face.

Breezepelt: Nor insult you directly.

Blackstar: So please excuse us for a moment.

Third Team: *heads to bushes* cough, cough, cough... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE WAS SO STUPID! SHE'S CRAZIER THAN ROSETAIL!

Rosetail from afar: *wakes up from sleeping* hmm?

Mistyfoot: Eye'm the strongest.

Berrynose: I don't think there's anyone stupider than her!

Dustpelt: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERP! *licks beetle*

Berrynose: Except for Dustpelt.

Ashfur: It's annoying how we have to be twolegs in order to win the prize. I mean, what kind of animals can we catch with these weak clawless paws? *pokes Berrynose on the eye*

Berrynose: OWW!

Ashfur: Oh, sorry. *steps on Crowfeather's foot*

Crowfeather: OW! *accidentally/purposely swings arm at Breezepelt*

Breezepelt: OW! *leans back and trips on Blackstar*

A helicopter hovers close to them.

Tigerstar speaks on a megaphone: Attention all living survivors, the first challenge will start today. May I all wish you have a bad luck on doing the challenge.

Squirrelflight: *kicks Tigerstar*

Tigerstar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *falls to a pond* good thing this is water and I know how to swim.

A shark fin appears and circles him.

Tigerstar: ... Is this part of the show? *grabs a rope ladder above him* adios *gets lifted away*

Squirrelflight using Tigerstar's megaphone: The challenge for today is to find your proper homes on the sides of the island. Obstacles and traps are around so beware of them and snacks would be provided at the end once you find your easy places/ home. Go take it easy!

Yukkuri: Take it easy!

Squrrelflight: *takes a bite out of it* yum, chocolate.

Yukkuri: YUUUUUU!

The cries of the Yukkuri being massacred slowly faded as the helicopter left the contestants.

Berrynose: Is that a severed head beside Squirrelflight? The thing she just ate?

Graystripe pops out of nowhere and asked "Squirrelflight ate a severed head?"

Berrynose, Crowfeather, and Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Graystripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Crowfeather: Dude you scared us.

Graystripe: Well, I am the strongest!

Hawkfrost: Mistystar, can I please kill this crazy cat.

Mistystar: No.

Blackstar: Come on team, let's search for the dens. The sooner we finish this the better.

Crowfeather: What's in it for us?

Ashfur: You get to be safe from that thing. *points at werewolf*

Werewolf: Sup?

Ashfur: Sup... See.

Crowfeather: Good eno-

Breezepelt: OBJECTION! Not good enough!

Berrynose: We get snacks once we find that place.

Breezepelt: Are there cookies?

Blackstar: There might be.

Breezepelt: That is not an option. The deal is-

Ashfur: Hold it! What if I make cookies from the food from the house.

Breezepelt: You sir have a deal. *shakes hands with Ashfur*

Ashfur: I got it completely covered instantly... WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! *points at hand with slime*

Breezepelt: Oh, I kinda picked my nose and sneezed on-

Ashfur: *punches Breezepelt*

Mistystar: PUNCH!

The five cats stared at her.

Mistystar: ... *shrugs* I felt the need to do it*

Blackstar: Let's go.

Team Last leaves and heads off to the north of the island.

Graystripe: ZOMBIE!

Hawkfrost: I swear to Starclan that I –

Mistystar: You're not even a god guy!

Hawkfrost: Good point. I swear to Dark Forest that I will-... Mistystar...

Mistystar: ...Yesh? ...

Hawkfrost: Where did you heard that from?

Mistystar: From my mother.

Bluestar from the heavens: Powned ya! Starclan 1, Dark Forest 0.

Random Korean Warhead explodes at the sky.

Bluestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Starclan cat: MY LEG!

Hawkfrost: ... I swear to Dark Forest that I, will kill you Graystripe-

Graystripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *runs off*

Hawkfrost: -after the contest.

Icecloud: Hey guys, look at what I found. *shows bear trap*

Graystripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *trips on Icecloud*

Slow motion time

Icecloud: Noo...

Graystripe: Dear Starclan...

Mistystar: GRAYSTRIPE!

Hawkfrost: YEEEEEES!

Werewolf: *drinks coke* ... Sup?

Willowshine: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guuuuuuuuuuuys. What-

Normal Motion time

Icecloud: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *does hand signals*

Graystripe: *falls on bear trap* ... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Somewhere...**

? – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Tigerheart: ... Dear Starclan, what was that?

Hollyleaf: I have completed a tracker! FOR SCIENCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tawnypelt and Sandstorm: ... 0_0

Leafstar: You just read this sign right? We have to find a den. It's part of the challenge and we have to win it. After all, were the team with the best members. It would be shameful if we lost to some other teams right?

Sandstorm: This is a den right? *points at well*

Tigerheart: I don't think-

Hollyleaf: Allow me to investigate. *inspects well* hmm, just to make sure *drops bomb on well* BOMBS AWAY!

SFX –BOO-Cricket Chirping

Hollyleaf: That's strange. It usually-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hollyleaf was now doused in water: ... I stand corrected.

Random voice: Congratulations, you have know found your secret home. Inside are some snacks and a special item.

Leafstar: ... I believe we have the power of luck.

Tigerheart: I'm off inside! *jumps inside well* here, we GOOOOOOOOOO!

Hollyleaf: For science! *jumps inside*

Tigerheart: Ouch. That didn't feel good. Hollyleaf, get off of me.

Hollyleaf: The den is here, the snacks are here too and some strange box.

Leafstar: Let's go inside the den then!

**Somewhere...**

Moonflower: This didn't go well. Where are Dustpelt and Rosetail?

Lionblaze: Don't worry, the herbs will aid us on finding them.

Ferncloud: Knowing what happened to Dustpelt, I won't be surprised if an entire army of twolegs are angry and hunting us down on moonhigh.

Moonflower: Look, you heard the challenge. Let's go find a home.

Ferncloud: Lionblaze, go enter that tree hole.

Lionblaze: K. *enters tree trunk* hey, there's a shiny-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"It's like flying in the sky!" Lionblaze exclaimed as he crashed to the forest.

Ferncloud: That takes out the crazy ones. Let's go find a home now.

Moonflower: Is that so?

**Somewhere...**

Blackstar sits on a rock as he patiently waits for his teammates to arrive. Berrynose suddenly arrived.

Berrynose: Commander Blackstar! From the book and not the anime! We have located two homes and secured one of them. The other one however had severed twoleg heads on them so we decided against going there.

**Said den...**

Breezepelt: That thing must have been deadly if it can kill twolegs. See that!

Crowfeather: Well, hopefully we get to the other safe den where we can take it easy...

Breezepelt: ...

Yukkuri: ... Yu... Yu... *sleeping*

Crowfeather: It's slightly creeping me out...

Yukkuri: Yu? Take it easy!

Crowfeather and Breezepelt: - *shoutings faded off as they ran off*

Yukkuri: Yu? Reimu must be powerful because mister humans were scared by Reimu. Puff Puff.

**Back to Blackstar...**

Blackstar: Reminds me of the time Tawnypelt found Bumblestripe on out territory. *gazes to the sky*

Berrynose: INCOMING FLASHBACK! *ducks*

Flashback –

Bumblestripe: *sleeps* Mom... I didn't eat the cookies... Briarlight's imaginary friend ate it... I don't care if it's poisoned... I didn't eat it... I love you too Tawnypelt...

Tawnypelt: *reveals herself from a bush* Wake up Thunderclan cat!

Bumblestripe: TAWNYPELT GOT COOTIES! ... Huh?

Tawnypelt: Well guess who broke into the border and is in Shadowclan territory.

Bumblestripe: I accept your challenge. 242!

Tawnypelt: No...

Bumblestripe: Aww...

Rowanclaw: Incoming megatroid!

Flashback interrupting

Berrynose: BLACKSTAR! SNAP OUT OF YOUR FLASHBACK!

Blackstar: Huh? Oh thanks. Anyway then, let's go there already. Scout Berrynose, head to private Breezepelt and Sergeant Crowfeather and get them to go to Sergeant Ashfur and the den he found.

Berrynose: ... So I have to get Breezepelt and Crowfeather to where Ashfur is?

Blackstar: Yeah pretty much. I just want to act like that okay.

Berrynose: ...Too much video games... *runs off*

Blackstar: *spins a stick around and performs Light Yagami Face* Just as planned. *normal face* these hands are pretty handy too. *walks off*

**Helicopter...**

Squirrelflight: It seems that Leafstar and Blackstar's team has found their dens.

Tigerstar: May we hope more bad things will happen, like Graystripe's foot on his bear trap.

?: And let's all hope this ends soon. Leafpool won't be happy with me gone for long.

Tigerstar: I bet she's happier now that you're here.

**Leafpool's den...**

Leafpool in a middle of crowd of cats drining: PARTYING PARTYING PARTYING!

Cats: HEY!

Random cat: Hey guess what I've found!

Bumblestripe: 242!

Random cat: No...

Bumblestripe: Drat.

Random cat: It's Firestar's diary!

Bumblestripe: So close.

Other cats: YAY!

Leafpool: I don't think you should read i-

Random cat: Let's see. *opens diary* this seems like... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

All: ...

Leafpool: You have been warned.

**Helicopter...**

Squirrelflight: Shouldn't we watch them.

Tigerstar: Onwards to watch the sufferings!

**Team of Dustpelt...**

Moonflower: We're lost aren't we?

Ferncloud: Afraid so. Don't worry, there are no monsters around.

Werewolf: Sup?

Ferncloud: ...

Moonflower: ... A-

Ferncloud: Don't even think about saying it.

Lionblaze: *comes out of nowhere* I found Dustpelt and old lady Rosetail! *gets hit by a rock and Dustpelt and Rosetail comes out of a bush*

Dustpelt: MYAMA!

Rosetail: Since this is so annoying, I decided to search for the den. I found it but I slept on it before warning you.

Ferncloud: ...

Moonflower: I guess it's settled! We won!

Lionblaze: WOOOOHOOOO! THANK YOU TO THE POWER OF HERBS!

**Team of Mistystar...**

Mistystar: Come on Graystripe, stop being a baby.

Graystripe: My left leg is on a bear trap! Who wouldn't scream?

Willowshine: Hey look, Graystripe is sane again!

Hawkfrost: Really? I think he's still an idiot.

Graystripe: CAN YOU PLEASE GET IT OFF OF ME!

Icecloud: I'm sorry!

Hawkfrost: Hey Icecloud, want a way to say sorry to Graystripe?

Icecloud: I just did.

Hawkfrost: You can instead- *whisper whisper*

Icecloud: What?

Hawkfrost: Just Mate with him!

Icecloud: Okay! *drags Graystripe away*

Graystripe: HELP! HELP ME!

Icecloud: *moves stick*

A boulder rolls and an entrance to a cave appears.

Mistystar: There's our den!

Willowshine: Hooray!

**6:41 pm**

Tigerstar: Well teams, you're all here since you passed... You're all here because some of you ate all the food and you found the note on one of the bowls.

Ashfur and Crowfeather: *glares at Berrynose and Breezepelt*

Tigerstar: Anyway, the first two teams that found the dens are Blackstar and Leafstar's teams.

Leafstar: Hooray!

Blackstar: *just as planned face*

SFX – Cheers from both teams.

Tigerstar: You could all leave now, members of Team Star and Team Last.

As the teams leaves...

Berrynose: We defeated you! We are winners! WE are-

Tigerstar: Leafstar don't forget your broken radio as prize for first place. On the next challenge, it might help you...

Leafstar: Thanks!

Berrynose: ...

Ashfur: Sad times bro, sad times...

Tigerstar: This leaves us to Riverwalker Team and Team TIGERSTAR IS AWESOME! Anyway, since both of you found your dens at the same time, you have to fight in a tiebreaker.

Hawkfrost: I'll do it.

Tigerstar: The tiebreaker is a wrestling match!

Hawkfrost: Do I get to snap the enemy's body?

Tigerstar: Yup.

Hawkfrost: I'm in. *breaks a piece of stone in half*

Mistystar: ... We're going to win.

Rosetail: I'll fight him. Surely this wrestling is going to be easy.

Hawkfrost: Pinning Rosetail easy *pins down Rosetail*

Tigerstar: 1...2...2.9...2.99...

Rosetail: OF COURSE I'D LOVE TO MATE WITH YOU SONNY!

Hawkfrost: Wait wha-

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

The following scene has been removed for your own safety...

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Hawkfrost: *cowers at corner*

Rosetail: Ah that felt good. *sleeps*

Tigerstar: ... Hawkfrost wins... Team Tigerstar is awesome, please meet me in the elimination booth.

**Elimination booth...**

Mysterious figure in cloak: You are all here for the Battle Royale. All of you-

Moonflower: Wait, I thought we were on Warriors Survivors?

Figure: Oops, sorry. I thought the cast for Battle Royale was here. Anyway, you are all here to vote off someone... Here's how you do it. You make a voodoo doll and you write the one you wanted to vote off there... You will then show the names to me.

All: K.

Few minutes later

Figure: Here are the names.

Moonflower – Doll has Rosetail

Ferncloud – Doll has Rosetail

Dustpelt – Lionblaze – HE STOLE MY COOKIE!

Lionblaze – Rosetail – She's lazy and barely usable

Rosetail – Rosetail – I'm lazy and barely usable... I don't even care about this...

Figure: ... Too bad Tigerstar said you have an immunity for this challenge since your team name says he is awesome. All of you are safe...

Rosetail: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Others: Sigh/Phew.

Figure: For now...

Rosetail: YEEEES!

Meteor randomly falls down.

Tenshi: ... Umm... Oops, sorry?

Figure: Guess who's getting beaten up.

Bumblestripe: 242!

All: O_O

**Shadus: Well, that's all for now. Sorry if you wanted someone to lose. Anyway, if you can recognize, here are some references are:**

**Touhou Project – Yukkuri and Tenshi**

**I'm in the Band – 'We're not going to laugh at your face' joke**

**Death Note – Light Yagami 'Just as planned!'**

**Battle Royale - Film**

**Shadus: I'll try to update ASAP. Just review to motivate me and hopefully things go smoothly.**


End file.
